An entity that manages an auction may choose to hold an auction that implements one of a variety of available auction formats. Each auction format may have different feedback rules, defined as the set of rules that determine the information revealed to the bidders, as well as when and how the information is revealed. The feedback rules of each auction format may affect bidder behavior by influencing entry/participation decisions, bidding decisions and incentives for bidder collusion, thus affecting auction outcome. The consequences for adopting inappropriate feedback rules may be detrimental. Thus, the selection of a proper format for a particular auction is desirable.